Unusual You
by AshXMisty
Summary: A song fic from Misty's POV. Please read and review!


****

A/U: This is to the song Unusual You by Britney Spears. I tried to match the paragraphs to the lyric under it. [If that makes sense! Lol] Enjoy! I do _NOT_ own Pokemon.

* * *

Ash won the battle. He winked at me, causing me to blush furiously. He's never done that before.

_**Nothing about you was typical, nothing about you was predictable,  
you got me all twisted and confused, it's so you.**_

"Great uhh.. match, Ash." I stuttered to him and slugged him lightly on the shoulder once he walked to me.  
He looked at me funny.  
"We're past the slugging stage don't you think?" He ventured staring at me. On that note I walked up to him and hugged him. Then I felt him wrap me up in his arms for the first time. I blushed again. Why am I blushing? Ash is just my friend. I think..

_**Up till now I thought I knew love, nothing to lose and it's damaged cause,  
patterns will fall as quick as I do, and now..**_

We broke apart, and I was still red in the face. Once I looked at him though, I was glad to find out I wasn't the only one who turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

_**Bridges are burnin', baby I'm learning,  
a new way of thinking now.**_

We headed back. I kept stealing glances at him out of the corner of my eye. Then I looked up and saw a Butterfree. But that doesn't make any sense because it felt like I had every single living Butterfree in my stomach.

**_Love, I can see, nothing will be,  
just as it was, is that because..._**

Then I saw Ash glancing at me. He reached out his hand and withdrew a leaf that was caught in my hair. I felt his fingers brush my face as he did so.

**_Baby your so unusual, didn't anyone tell you your supposed to break my heart, I expect you to.. so why haven't you?_**

He smiled and tossed the leaf behind him. I wish I had dozens more leaves in my hair if that meant him touching my face again.

**_Maybe your not even human cause,  
only an angel could be so unusual._**

Then Pikachu walked in between us and tried bumping Ash's hand and mine together.

_**Sweet surprise I could get used to,  
unusual you.**_

"Misty is that the fastest you can go?" Ash teasingly called back to me from way up ahead.  
"Why don't you walk back here and say that?!" I shot back in my normal threating tone.

_**Been so many things when I was someone else, boxer in the ring trying to defend myself.**_

Team Rocket then trapped us in a hole they dug up, again. But Pikachu electrified them into oblivion and sent them flying into the sky, again.

**_And the private eyes to see what's going on,  
that's long gone._**

Ash held out a hand to me and pulled me out. I took his hand getting out, then landed on him and ended up laughing.

**_When I'm with you I can just be myself._**

We stood up, both scarlett in the face. He noticed a cut on my forearm from the fall. "You okay?" He asked me. I nodded. Even though I was bleeding, I was okay. But he thought otherwise. He put his hands on my shoulders and gently eased me down to sit against a tree. "I'm going to get a first aide kit from the next town. Stay right here, I'll be back." He took off in other direction before I could protest, leaving Pikachu with me to keep me safe.  
Before I knew it he was back by my side, first aide kit in hand.

_**Your always where you say you will be, shocking cause I never knew love like this could exist.**_

He knelt down to me and gently bandaged me up. He even placed a kiss on my arm over the bandage. Then he helped me stand up. "You good?" He asked me. I nodded blushing yet again. "Th-thank you"

_**Tables are turnin' my heart is soarin',  
you'll never let me down.**_

We then began our trip back. He and Pikachu were up ahead goofing off. I smiled and shook my head. But then something caught around my ankle and took me down. "Ash!" I cried out. He doubled back almost immidiately at my cry and was at my side in seconds.

_**Answer the call, here after all,  
never met anyone like you.**_

He untangled me from what looked like vines, and took me by surprise as he lifted me bridal style. "You alright, damsel?" He smiled.

_**Baby your so unusual, didn't anyone tell you your supposed to break my heart, I expect you to.. so why haven't you?**_

I smirked. Normally I would have a snappish comeback. But I couldn't think of anything this time. Instead I merely nodded again.  
"I'm fine. Thanks Ash," I loved saying his name. He eased me down and took my hand this time. It was a loose grip, but he was holding it nonetheless. Probably to make sure I didn't land myself in trouble I expect.

_**Maybe your not even human cause,  
only an angel could be so unusual.**_

We finally reached our campsite. He let go of my hand and set up our sleeping bags. My heart skipped a beat once I realized he layed them next to eachother.

_**A sweet surprise I could get used to,  
unusual you.**_

We crawled under the blankets and made eye contact as we went to zip up the covers. Our hands were against eachother. And our faces were closer than they had ever been before. My name crossed his lips. I wasn't sure why but at this point I had lost all coherent thought. I almost changed my mind at the last minute but for some reason I didn't. And in that exact moment, his lips found mine.

**_I can't believe that I almost didn't try, when you called my name,  
now everything has changed._**

My heart pounded as I kissed him back. His hands were no longer on his sleeping bag, but holding my face blessing me with his precious kisses instead.

_**Baby your so unusual, didn't anyone tell you your supposed to break my heart, I expect you to.. so why haven't you?**_

It was the most romantic night of my life. His kisses assured me nothing in life would change now. But I was in for a world of different by being romantically involved with Ash. It was a world of change I had been embracing for so long.

**_Maybe your not even human cause,  
only an angel could be so unusual._**

He kept me in his arms through the night. A simple kiss changed our lives forever. But it's what I had been waiting for. He stroked my hair as I layed my head on his chest. That kiss had lead us to this historic moment. And that's all it was that night, a kiss.

_**Sweet surprise I could get used to,  
unusual you.**_

He whispered to me that he loved me. I told him the same. And I had, for so long. Then I fell asleep in his arms on the night I would never forget.

* * *

The end! Okay now normally I don't like writing stories from the person's POV [In this case, Misty's] But I thought it flowed better that way to the song. Anyway, hope you all liked it! Please review, I'd love to hear what you have to say! =)


End file.
